The Perfect Shinobi
by GeneralLazyBoy19
Summary: Orochimaru always dreamed of being the perfect shinobi and now he has the perfect opportunity to do just that. Naruto will be Orochimaru's new experiment. Godlike Naruto. up for adoption
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other material that may be mentioned**

"People talking"

'People thinking'

"**Bijuu/Deity talking"**

'**Bijuu/Deity thinking'**

Orochimaru watched as an experiment screamed in pain as its bones were breaking with an astounding crack and the skin bulged and turned a grayish color. The skin started to rip and the blood that used to be red and now green splattered all over the walls.. He thought back to the day he had joined the organization that he just worked so hard to escape.

_**Flashback**_

Orochimaru was running from Konoha because Sarutobi discovered his experiments and interrupted one of his experiments with the mokuton on a boy named Tenzo. Though the only important experiments in that base was the mokuton-based experiments and no one survived anyway. He was heading towards the Fire country border when the tree in front of him had a quickly growing bulge on it so he stopped and examined it. Suddenly it split open and out came a very peculiar looking man. This man had a black coat with red clouds on it and he had a venus flytrap on his shoulders and a split skin tone with the right side black and the left side pale white.

"Are you _Orochimaru_?"

"Kukuku, Yes, and who are you?"

"I am _Zetsu_ and I _was _sent to _see_ if you _would_ want to _join_ our organization"

"Well what is the objective of this organization of yours?"

"_Our_ organization is _made_ up of _S-class_ missing nin _and_ our objective _will_ be explained _to_ you if _you_ agree to _join_"

Orochimaru thought 'All S-class missing nin and if they have strange abilities like Zetsu then this might be the perfect opportunity to get some new abilities to make the perfect body for me'.

"I will join, so lead the way and one more thing"

"What is _it_?"

"What is the name of this organization?"

"It is _called_ Akatsuki"

_**Flashback End**_

Kabuto walked up to Orochimaru and looked through the glass at the subject and then turned to Orochimaru. "The experiment of adding Jugo's DNA failed, master."

"Kukuku, we need some one with a fast healing, but it can't be a jinchuuriki or the bijuu will not allow me to take over the body."

"Well master, the old Kyuubi jinchuuriki had two kids and one of them is the new Kyuubi jinchuuriki while the other has the jinchuuriki healing factor but is not an actual jinchuuriki."

Orochimaru got an evil gleam in his eyes and ordered "Kabuto go and get me this child."

"Yes master"

Kabuto was about to leave when he was interrupted by Orochimaru.

"Kabuto before you go tell me what is this child's name"

"It is Naruto Namikaze"

"The Yondaime Hokage's son?" Kabuto nodded and if it was possible the gleam in Orochimaru's eye got even eviler. Orochimaru was very happy for this would not only give him the perfect body it would also be a very big blow to Konoha and especially the Hokage.

_**Elsewhere…**_

Minato Namikaze felt a cold chill go down his back as he held his daughter but he just shrugged it off. But he did not now that he should have heeded this as a warning.


	2. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other material that may be mentioned**

"People talking"

'People thinking'

"**Bijuu/Deity talking"**

'**Bijuu/Deity thinking'**

Minato Namikaze was a very happy man. It had been three months since the Kyuubi attack and his newborn daughter was healthy and the seal was fine. He and his wife were having a party at the Namikaze compound and they invited all the clan heads along with their children and wife/husband. He also invited all his and his wife's close friends and his sensei. They were celebrating the finish of the reconstruction of Konoha that was damaged in the Kyuubi attack. They had Mikoto Uchiha watching the children while the other adults partied. His one year old son Naruto was left in his room and he was trying to sleep but could not due to the noise from the party, but Naruto finally fell asleep after another hour.

_**Namikaze Compound Gates…**_

Kabuto was slightly surprised about how easy it was to break into Konoha and the Namikaze compound. 'They let down their guard because they just survived the Kyuubi attack and are now all either drunk or partying and getting drunk.' He sneakily climbed up to Naruto's room and looked through the window to check if anyone besides Naruto was in the room before he silently opened the window and snuck up to the sleeping form of Naruto. He put a seal on Naruto's forehead to keep him from waking up.

He snuck out of the compound with Naruto and he soon saw the Konoha Gates and he saw the intoxicated guards and he just walked right past them and all the did was make incomprehensible noises that he supposed were them trying to speak. He started to run towards Orochimaru's base that they were going to do all the experiments.

_**Namikaze Compound…**_

Tenzo was looking around for Naruto, so he went and found Minato and asked him.

"Namikaze-san, do you know where Naruto is?"

A slightly drunk Minato answered "He is in his room, you can go and get him if you want to."

Tenzo headed upstairs and went to Naruto's room and checked, but Naruto was not in there. He checked the rest of the house and asked Mikoto if she had seen him. But he came up with nothing and he started to panic and so he went back to Minato and said.

"I can't find Naruto anywhere I checked his room and everywhere else up stairs and even asked Uchiha-san and came up with nothing."

Minato did not even look up and all he said was "Can you go get my daughter, Tsukiko** (A/N means "moon child")**, so she can open her presents."

Everyone around him when he said this shouted in agreement and all Tenzo could do was watch in shock as Minato, the Hokage, ignored the fact that his son could have been kidnapped and he didn't even care. Then Tenzo felt anger and hatred toward the hokage, so he went and searched outside the mansion and he didn't find anything. He left the compound and started to search the entire village but he found nothing.

_**Rice Country Base…**_

Kabuto got to the base and he went to the room that they were going to use for the experiments on Naruto. He strapped Naruto to the steel table usually used in morgues and he left to go get Orochimaru. He entered the office and said to Orochimaru.

"I apprehended Naruto and have set him up for the first experiment, Master."

"Kukuku, well done Kabuto." Orochimaru said as he got up and headed to the experimentation room Naruto was in and Kabuto followed. Once they were there they Kabuto took of the seal and Naruto started to slowly wake up.

Kabuto turned toward Orochimaru and asked, "Master, witch DNA will we implant in him first?"

Orochimaru thought for a second before replying "We will implant Hidan's DNA in him first."

And so they started the experiment, but they did not sedate him or knock him out. They did the experiment while he was awake and screaming.


	3. Experiments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other material that may be mentioned.**

**I do realize I never mentioned what DNA Naruto will receive. He will be receiving the DNA of Akatsuki except 2 members and will get 3 different kekkei genkai that I will not say what they are or who the 2 members are.**

**I will not make a harem, but **

**If you want Naruto to date anyone or no one then please chose and write your answer in your review.**

"People talking"

'People thinking'

"**Bijuu/Deity talking"**

'**Bijuu/Deity thinking'**

_**6 Years Later…**_

7 year old _Naruto was running down a hall and it seemed to go on forever. The walls were splattered with blood and bloody handprints and this scared him and encouraged him to run faster. He finally saw a door at the end and he was about to reach it when he saw Orochimaru standing there ready to take him back to do more experiments on him._

_Orochimaru grabbed him and pulled his fist back and shot it forward and time seemed to slow and he was-_

"WAKE UP YA FILTHY MAGGOT!" yelled his violent and frightening guard.

I shakily got up and went to the cell entrance and waited for his guard to take him to one of his brutal instructors, Kabuto to get his serum that physically enhances his body, senses, and his healing factor; or to Orochimaru to get more experiments done. Unfortunately for him it was Orochimaru with Kabuto close behind and he was wondering what kind of tests they were doing today. Orochimaru grabbed him and punched him in the stomach and then proceeded to drag Naruto to the operation room. Naruto was strapped to the table and he watched as Kabuto went and got a vile while Orochimaru got the medical tools.

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto and said, "We only have 4 more DNAs to do so grab both the rinnegan and the Madara Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan **(A/N going to call it EMS from now on) **and his intangible ability **(Both of Madara's abilities count as one DNA so there would be 2 more to go after this experiment)**."

Kabuto eye's widened "But that could kill him-"

"Just do as I say Kabuto"

Kabuto nodded and got the other vile and handed them to Orochimaru. Orochimaru took a scalpel and started the experiment.

_**Next Day…**_

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes slowly and saw that he could see much better and saw glowing white writing on the door and walls and even on some of the equipment in the room. The door opened reveling Kabuto with food and water and a serum on the side of the tray. Naruto the looked fearfully at Kabuto and Kabuto said.

"Eat or you will be subjected to our new torture methods."

Naruto quickly downed the serum and ate the food quickly and then downed the water. He looked back at Kabuto and saw a strange aurora around him and blue swirls inside him **(A/N I have no clue how it looks with the Sharingan and Rinnegan and also his Sharingan is fully matured and can change to EMS by will and to find what his eyes look like it will always look like this unless he turns on his EMS)**.

"Why do you have all the funny stuff around you and in you?'

" That is my chakra and the experiment we did allows you to see it and much, much more."

Naruto was shocked, because Orochimaru may be insane but he did train me well in physical attributes and in knowledge, and he knew chakra was not visible to the human eye.

"I will be training you to push chakra to your eyes, and you do not want to mess up."

Naruto gulped because he knew that if he messed up more than twice they would heat up and old rusty dagger until it is red hot and than stab, cut, carve, and the combination of stabbing the knife in him and then ripping the knife downwards while it is still in his back and this wasn't even the worst torture they have done to him. The most Brutal wound he got was when they stabbed the burning knife in his right shoulder on his back and then ripping it all the way to his left hip on his side.

Naruto got into a meditative position on the floor and started to push chakra to his eyes when Kabuto hit him in the head with his fist causing Naruto to mess up.

"That's one"

Naruto began to try again and Kabuto kicked him in the back, but Naruto didn't stop and then Kabuto kneed the back of his head causing him to mess up.

"That's two"

Naruto really focused this time as Kabuto continued his beating until Naruto finally felt chakra in his eyes after one and a half hours of Kabuto's constant beating.

"Well you managed to save yourself this time, but next time you might not be so lucky."

For the rest of the year, Naruto practiced his new abilities and his old one as well and he soon went back to his room thought about what happened that year. He had turned eight a few weeks ago and his present was a beautifully made sword from his Kenjutsu teacher who soon after was killed. He eventually came to think about what Kabuto had told him the other day.

_**Flashback…**_

_Naruto was practicing his "natural" ability to use puppetry that he gained from Sasori's DNA that also gave him his extremely high IQ, when Kabuto came up to him and gave him a folder with his name and picture on it._

"_That is the results of the assessment we gave you two weeks ago."_

_Ninjutsu: High A-rank borderline S-rank, Very good at making own jutsu_

_Taijutsu: Low S-rank and style he created: Shadow Fist_

_Kenjutsu: High A-rank_

_Genjutsu: High A-rank_

_Fuuinjutsu: High A-rank_

_Senjutsu: Is able to gather and use Senjutsu Chakra and use is at Mid A-rank, but does not poses summoning scroll to properly use._

_Sinjutsu or Forbidden Techniques: Mid S-rank __**(A/N one of his teachers is Orochimaru so it makes since)**_

_IQ: 280_

_Puppetry: Mid A-rank__** (A/N He has made and owns Human Puppets and some will have kekkei genkai that you reviewers want them to have and you can use ones that you have created and just write them in your review)**_

_Accuracy: 98/100 _

_Stealth: Mid S-rank_

_Trap Making and Placing: Low B-rank_

_Assassination: High A-rank_

_Tracking: Mid A-rank_

_Weapon Making: Mid B-rank_

_Deception: High A-rank_

_Progress in Special Abilities: High A-rank_

_Progress Speed in all Areas: Mid S-rank_

_Naruto was shocked at the assessment and looked up to see Kabuto giving Naruto a nod of approval._

_**Flashback End…**_

Naruto thought back to what Orochimaru said and if that is true then he has only two more DNA abilities he is going to put in him and he was happy about that. Then he froze if he has only two more experiments then what will happen to me after those experiments. He started to pray that someone found him and found him quick.

_**Konoha ANBU HQ…**_

Tenzo, Kakashi, and Itachi all were talking about all the information on Naruto's disappearance and trying to find him. These 3 ANBU are the only people who actually remember Naruto and are trying to find him. Not even the Hokage, Minato Namikaze, wanted to find or even remember Naruto, his own flesh and blood.

"I found the base Naruto is in" said Itachi.


	4. Back to Konoha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other material that may be mentioned. For some reason my links don't work so Naruto's eye before pushing chakra to it will look like the sharingan with the sclera having the metallic grayish purple color with the concentric circles surrounding the sharingan (It will always be like this unless EMS is activated). The EMS will be like Madara's EMS with a black three point shuriken with the points touching the circles of Madara's EMS replacing the normal sharingan eye in the regular eye. I have links on my profile. Again write who you think should date Naruto or if he should date at all and no harem.**

"People talking"

'People thinking'

"**Bijuu/Deity/ Summon talking"**

'**Bijuu/Deity/ Summon thinking'**

Itachi, Kakashi, and Tenzo just escaped Orochimaru's base with an unconscious Naruto in Kakashi's arms. They had told the Hokage, aka Minato, that they had received information on Orochimaru's whereabouts, this was true because they saw Orochimaru in the base, but luckily Tenzo had been in this base before and knew the basic layout of the base. Kakashi looked down at Naruto and saw how much he changed his once blonde hair that was the same style as his sensei's, but was know a silver, it was still spiky just not as spiky as it was before, but now only a few spikes still stuck up and was longer on the left side covering his left eye. He also looked like he was 12 to 15 years old and has shark like teeth and mouths on his hands with the same shark like teeth **(Just gave away two of the different DNAs, but he got the DNA of Kisame's sword and not from Kisame himself)**, but both tongues in the mouths on his hands had a weird tattoo on them that looked like two diamonds with the bottom one overlapping the top one and the had a line that outlined the shape of the tattoo, but it did no touch the two diamonds. He only had black ANBU style pants on and Kakashi saw all the scars on his body and thought.

'What did Orochimaru do to you, Naruto'

_**Next Day Konoha Hospital…(Naruto POV)**_

I groggily opened my eyes and saw a white ceiling and immediately thought.

'Did Orochimaru do another experiment on me!' He shot up and looked around in panic. The sight he saw confused him for a man with gravity defying silver hair was asleep in the chair next to his bed, which also confused him. He went to poke the man when he noticed he was in hospital clothes, which confused him even more, he shook his head and thought.

'Since when does Orochimaru give me luxury?' He shook his head and poked the man in the forehead, he just murmured in his sleep and stayed asleep. Naruto poked him again and again for about three minutes, before he got annoyed and pushed the man's head so that the man fell on the floor.

The man groaned and opened his eye that was not covered and looked around in confusion before he saw me looking at him from the bed.

"Naruto your awake? Are you okay? Did Orochimaru hurt you in anyway? What experiments did he perform on you!"

I just stared at him and thought out loud "You talk really fast."

The man sweat dropped at this and said "Sorry, my name is Kakashi Hatake and me and to other ninja saved you from Orochimaru. You are in Konoha, one of the five great ninja villages."

Naruto's eyes widened. 'I'm in Konoha, away from Orochimaru and his experiments.'

Before Kakashi new it he had Naruto hugging him and crying on his shoulder in happiness. At first Kakashi froze, but then he hugged Naruto back and he just sat there letting Naruto cry on his shoulder and after a while he asked,

"Do you want to go get some clothes so your no stuck in that hospital gown?"

"Yes please"

_**Two Hours Later…**_

I was now wearing something more appropriate. I had on black ANBU style pants with the kunai and shuriken holster on my right leg. I has black bandages on my ankles and half way up my shins over my pants with combat boots that had seals so that they made no noise and I have more bandages around my neck and lower part of my face **(Like Kakashi's face mask replaced with black bandages (Naruto does not have whisker marks his sister does)) **and I have them covering my hands except for the tips of his fingers **(He can still use meiton absorption and jutsu through the bandages and he will not use Deidara's jutsu that much)**. All you could see of my face was my right eye and I wore a military jacket with a black undershirt.

Kakashi lead me to a huge mansion and then turned to me.

"Naruto this is your new home where your parents and sister live."

I was shocked. Orochimaru had told me that my family sold me to him when I was still a baby. Kakashi saw my shocked face and asked

"Did you not know that you had a family?"

"Orochimaru told me that my family sold me to him and that they only cared for money and fame and did not need a useless piece of junk in their family." I said with a depressed tone.

Kakashi's anger and hatred towards Orochimaru grew at this for he tortured a child and said that his parents never wanted him. Kakashi shook his head and led me to the door and knocked.

They heard rushing; a thump, and cursing before they saw a blonde haired man and red headed woman open the door smiling. The blonde haired man turned to Kakashi and said

"What brings you here Kakashi?" Kakashi gestured toward me and said

"Well I found someone very important to you Minato-sensei and I thought you would like to meet again, Minato-sensei this is your long lost son Naruto, Naruto, these are your parents Minato Namikaze the Hokage and Kushina Namikaze."

**Links to the pictures I have used for my story are on my profile.**

**Please Review**


	5. Family Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other material that may be mentioned.**

"People talking"

'People thinking'

"**Bijuu/Deity/ Summon talking"**

'**Bijuu/Deity/ Summon thinking'**

I squirmed under the gaze of his parents. Minato's wide eyes suddenly turned serious and asked Kakashi

"Is this some kind of joke, our son had blonde hair and blue eyes this boy does not have either."

Kakashi turns just as serious as Minato " No Minato, this is not a joke this is your son and the reason he does not look like what he used to is because of his kidnapper."

Minato's eyebrows furrowed " Who kidnapped him?"

"Orochimaru"

Minato's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, but Kushina was glaring at Naruto trying yet failing to do it discreetly. Minato looked at me and I nervously looked at my feet. Just then they heard a voice coming from inside or more precisely, two voices.

"Gaki, who is at the door?" said a male voice, as it got closer.

" Yeah Tou-san, who is it" said a rather loud female voice, as it got closer as well.

A long white haired man came out from the door with a headband on that had horns and with the kanji for oil on it. Next came a red headed girl, that was a little chubby, with hair going to her shoulders and was a little spiky and her bangs were swept to the left side and they had an orange tint at the tips. She was wearing dark blue ANBU style pants and a yellow form fitting t-shirt with writing on the front in red that said 'Foxy' and it was going straight across her chest and had a red fox face over it **(Links on my profile)**. She had a book in her and the title was "Intermediate Sealing", so he was guessing she was practicing sealing and she was pretty good for her age.

They looked at Kakashi and then they looked at me and got confused faces. The white haired man then looked at Kakashi.

"Who's the kid?"

Kakashi put his hand on my shoulder while I was still kind of looking down, but could still see them but they could not see my eye **(The other one is hidden behind his hair)**.

"Jiraiya, this is Naruto"

Jiraiya's eyes went wide at that and he blurted out

"Why does he look so different!"

"Because the one who kidnapped him was Orochimaru."

While they continued talking the girl glared at me and had to look up due to my 4'8 compared to her 4'1 and she looked at my eye and she got a confused and angered face,

"Is that a dojutsu!" She growled out angrily

Everyone stopped what they were talking about and looked at my now exposed eye. Kakashi cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Can I talk to you three privately?" He asked Jiraiya, Kushina, and Minato. They nodded and went inside and we followed at first and then they told us to go to the living room. As we sat there waiting I looked at Tsukiko, who was glaring daggers at me, told me her name when we sat down and I tried to make conversation.

"So, you are studying Fuuinjutsu." I said in a quiet voice **(He will always have a shy quiet voice, but he won't stutter like Hinata)**. Tsukiko looked at me and got a smug grin smile and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm already at intermediate level and my hardest fuuinjutsu I know is a small chakra storage and absorption seal, I bet you don't even understand what I said."

"Actually, I just started master level" I said while looking down

She glared at me even harder and punched me in the face and I quietly cried out in pain because that was a hard punch** (I may not like her but she isn't going to be a weakling)**. Then she screamed

"WHY DID YOU HIT ME?"

Kushina rushed into the room and went to Tsukiko

"Are you alright I heard you yell, did he hurt you in any way!" She said while giving me her best glare, which sent me cowering back in the corner covering my body waiting for the beating.

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

_Kakashi and the others ran in and saw me cowering in the corner, Kushina glaring at me while holding Tsukiko to her chest suffocating the poor girl. Minato and Jiraiya immediately look at Kushina and Tsukiko and then to Naruto and were very confused. Kushina thought that Naruto hurt Tsukiko and started to look at him angrily. While Kakashi being the only reasonable one and also heard the entire thing with his sensitive ears that were better than Jiraiya's, Kushina's, and Minato's hearing new that Tsukiko had lied, went to see if Naruto was okay. He soon found out that was a mistake for when he saw me he started crying and wished for the beating to be just be over with. Kakashi got a sad look on his face while Kushina glared and Minato and Jiraiya were just confused and Kakashi pitied their stupidity. Minato looks over at Kushina and she said things in Tsukiko's ears like how Naruto was a monster and how he wasn't really a child but Orochimaru in disguise waiting for the perfect moment to kill her._

_"Kushina, are you sure that-"_

_"YES I AM POSITIVE!" She screamed and Kakashi fell over in pain from this, as did Naruto._

_"But, Tsukiko doesn't have a mark on her while Naruto has a huge blood red lump on his cheek" Minato said._

_"I agree with Minato, it wouldn't make sense if she was hurt and look at the mark she has learned a few things from Tsunade you know" Jiraiya said._

_"GET OUT YOU SNAKE BASTARD" Kushina yelled._

_Naruto got up and ran while Kakashi had a shocked look on his face. He looked at Kushina_

_"YOU REALLY ARE THAT STUPID KUSHINA!" Kakashi yelled as he went after._

_"He slapped me in the face while laughing and saying I was a whore" Tsukiko sniffled._

_Minato and Jiraiya were in rage. Kushina was influencing his daughter/goddaughter and was making her into a real bitch._

_**Elsewhere…**_

_Naruto was sitting in an alley and was crying. His family hated him. Everyone hated him even Kakashi who treated him so nicely. He felt so alone._

_**Please Review**_


	6. AN

**A/N I have gone back and looked at my chapters and realized chapter five did not make sense, I fixed it and made it actually make sense. I also read a few reviews and realized some of my readers didn't like it when I bashed Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya, so I am most likely not going to bash Minato and Jiraiya. However, I will bash Kushina because I am going to give you guys a good reason why she is bashed and it will show up in a future chapter.**


	7. Graduation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other material that may be mentioned.**

"People talking"

'People thinking'

"**Bijuu/Deity/ Summon talking"**

'**Bijuu/Deity/ Summon thinking'**

_**5 Years Later…**_

Naruto did eventually move in with Minato and Kushina, but he was picked on by Tsukiko, and beaten by Kushina. They both also made sure he had no friends his age or Tsukiko's age **(which is a year younger and if I have already mentioned this before, my apologies (**_**he is still wearing the same outfit, but is now 5'8 **_**(**_**He is not as shy as before**_**)))**. They kept me back a year so I could be in the same class as my arrogant sister.

Naruto did get to train and he was trained by the only people that were nice to him. He was trained by Kakashi in Ninjutsu and his abilities; Jiraiya with sealing and history; Minato with his speed and physical body; and Tenzo in stealth, tracking, and trap making. Anko came every once in awhile to help him with interrogation, which he usually uses Tsukiyomi, and to get rid of his shy attitude. He still was a little shy but not as much as he used to be. Right now, he was at the academy and we were about to start the gennin exams.

He was nervous.

It was not that he was afraid of not passing, but he was afraid of disappointing Minato, Jiraiya, Tenzo, and especially Kakashi. He shook off his nervousness and prepared for the test.

"Now we will start the written test" said Iruka. Iruka and Mizuki handed out the tests. Naruto looked down at the test and saw that the questions were quite easy. One was

"Who is the Shodaime and what is his ability?"

Next, they had the Taijutsu portion and Naruto waited until his name was called.

"Can Naruto Namikaze and Choji Akimichi please come up to the front"

Naruto walked up and got in to position with Choji doing the same.

Mizuki yelled "Hajime"

Choji started his family jutsu up and charged at me. He swung for a right hook with an extra large hand and I jumped up and over his fist and twisted in the air and landed behind him and kicked his left knee out causing him to fall and I put him in a chokehold. I sat there for a few seconds before Choji tapped out and I let go. I walked back up to the stand and saw my sister and her friends, which is everyone, sneered at me. I just got a little depressed and thought about what Anko said and how they are all wimps. I waited for the next portion of the test to start.

Then we had the accuracy portion and again I waited to be called up. When I did get up I got all kunai and shuriken on the dummy and they where all in vital spots. Iruka's eyebrows were so far up they were hidden in his hair. Naruto looked to the crowd and again they all sneered, but now they also booed at him.

Lastly, we had the ninjutsu portion and as I waited to be called my nervousness came back and I was quietly panicking in my head.

'I'm going screw up; I am going to fail all the-. No, I will not fail this test' I thought with determination.

"Naruto Namikaze, you're up"

I got up and walked to the front of the room with people whispering how I was not going make it. I was now at the front and waiting.

"Transformation" I transformed into a perfect copy of Iruka and then I dispelled it after a minute.

"Kawarmi" I kawarmied with a chair and then back.

"Clone" I made five perfect clones and then I dispelled them.

"Well you did all three so you are officially a gennin." Iruka said.

I grabbed my Konoha headband and tied it around his neck and waited until everyone had finished the test or failed it. Iruka walked up to the front of the room.

"Okay, for those who graduated good job and I hope you all become strong shinobi. For those who didn't graduate you can always try again next year. Now to announce the Rookie of the Year." Everyone cheered and started chanting

"Tsukiko, Tsukiko, Tsukiko!"

"Settle down, settle down." said Iruka.

"The Rookie of the Year is…" everyone leaned forward in anticipation while Tsukiko was smirking "Naruto Namikaze"

Everyone stared at me. Tsukiko was angry, no furious and was giving me her best glare and everyone soon followed her example.

"NO WAY HE CHEATED!" Sakura yelled and soon everyone shouted in agreement. While a small part of me wondered if she was lesbian because she was looking at my sister and blushing profoundly and drooling slightly.

"YEAH, TSUKIKO-CHAN SHOULD'VE ONE!" yelled Kiba and again everyone shouted in agreement. I just sighed and asked

"I we allowed to go home now?"

"Yes, you may Naruto" Mizuki said.

I got up and headed for the door and was about to walk through it when Tsukiko got in my way of the door with a smirk on her face. 'Why is she so happy' I thought.

"You're not allowed home until I say you are allowed" she said. I just looked at her.

"Why is that?" I ask. Her smirk widens.

"Because I am the clan heir and I say you are forbidden." I sweat drop at this. 'Does she not realize I am older?'

"No you can't" She gets angry at this.

"Why not?" I sighed.

"Because you're not the clan heir, I am." She gets angrier at this.

"WHAT? HOW ARE YOU THE CLAN HEIR?"

"Because I am older than you thus making me the clan heir."

She got a very pissed off look on her face and charged and attempted to throw a punch. I easily dodge this and jump behind her. She turns around to look at me and looked me in the eye with hate filled anger and I shunshined away.

_**Namikaze Estate Training Ground…**_

I reappeared at the training ground and saw my mother practicing kenjutsu just ten feet away and I froze because I did not want to get beaten today and so I attempted to sneak past her, but I failed for she was an experienced kunoichi and I was only ten feet from her. She turned toward me.

"What are you doing you worthless bas-" she stopped when she saw my headband and she became livid and was about to tackle me when I got scared so I used my teleportation jutsu from Madara.

_**Hokage Office…**_

I reappeared next to my dad who was asleep on the couch while his shadow clones did the paperwork. I leaned over and poked him in the chest and he did not react. I poked him a few more times and he still did not react, so I plugged his nose and covered his mouth. Five seconds later he shot up knocking my hands away and started to breathe fast from being startled awake. He looked around before his eyes landed on me.

"What is so important tha-" He stopped when he saw my headband and he hugged me as tight as he could and lifted me off my feet and started jumping up and down. He finally came to a stop and put me down and looked me in the eye

"Congratulations! Did you make Rookie of the Year!" I nodded. He picked me up and started jumping again.

"Tou-san" He did not stop.

"Tou-san!" He still didn't stop.

"TOU-SAN!" He finally stopped and looked at me.

"WHAT!" I sweat dropped at this.

"Tou-san I have a question?" I stated completely serious. He became serious as well.

"What is it?"

"Why does Tsukiko think she is the clan heir?" He got a confused look on his face.

"I'm not sure, but it most likely involves Kushina." He got a thoughtful look on his face. He shakes his head and looks back at me.

"Anyway, do you want to go train?"

"Sure" I said, but I thought there was something that we were missing about the whole heir thing. I shook my head and followed my father out of the office.

**So who told Tsukiko she was the heir?**

**My next chapter will be the team placement and Kakashi will be Naruto's Jonin sensei, and who should be Naruto's teammates? I will let my reviewers answer that question in their response.**


End file.
